Lady Luck
by esmmr
Summary: "Dad was right, thank god you inherited Mum's brains." In which Rose is making a complicated potion for some friends and they come to watch her make it.


**A/N: This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. My prompt as keeper was to write a story incorporating Felix Felicis. This story focuses around Rose Weasley. I saw someone's headcannon on tumblr that even though Rose had inherited Hermione's intelligence, her personality was completely different. So here's Rose Weasley breaking a few school rules just like her parents did years before her.**

* * *

Lady Luck

"Dad was right, thank god you inherited Mum's brains."

Rose looked over to her younger brother and grinned.

"Thanks, but if you don't shut it, I'm going to punch you," she said.

The two siblings sat on the floor of the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Rose was carefully stirring a brown colored potion, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She never thought even stirring a potion would require so much attention.

"So how long until it's done?" asked Hugo, breaking the silence.

"Six months," Rose replied tersely.

" _Six_ months?" said Hugo incredulously. Even though she wasn't looking, Rose could just picture his face right now. His eyes would be bugging out of his face and his jaw dropped as low as it could go.

"Yes, now shut up so I don't mess up and accidentally turn everyone into slugs," said Rose. "Or worse: frogs."

To Rose's surprise, Hugo stopped talking after that. Rose smiled to herself, glad that her little brother actually listened to her. It wasn't a rare occurrence for Rose to tell her brother to be quiet, but it was uncommon if he actually listened.

Rose didn't even look up when she heard Hugo stand up. She heard footsteps and then some rattling by the door.

"What are you doing, Hugo?" She questioned as she finally stopped stirring the potion. She glanced up towards the door as she reached for the next ingredient, ground-up Occamy eggshell.

She added it carefully to the potion as she watched Hugo struggle to open the door. Rose sighed and waved her wand towards the door once she finished adding the eggshell. She had placed an enchantment on it earlier to prevent unwanted guests from entering. Rose heard the door swing open as she stirred the potion and started to turn up the heat.

Hugo disappeared from the doorway for a moment and when he returned he was accompanied by their cousins James, Albus, Lily, and Fred. Rose busied herself with preparing some rue to add to the potion.

"Hey, Rosie-"

"Don't call me Rosie, James."

"-how's the potion coming along?" James finished asking.

"Slower now that you're here to distract me," she said.

"Ha, very funny," said Fred with a fake laugh. "Why would we distract you when you're about to make our seventh year the best year yet."

"Not for another six months, she won't," said Hugo.

"Well, she'll make the end of our seventh year the best, then," said James cheerfully.

"I'm serious, guys. If I make even the tiniest mistake, I could turn us into-"

"-slugs," interjected Hugo. "We know, Rose."

"Or frogs," Rose added. She would have glared at her little brother as well for interrupting her, but was too busy adding the rue.

"I think your only mistake, Rosie, was saying you were serious when we all know that Sirius is _my_ middle name," said James. He paused, seemingly waiting for laughter, but it never came.

"That joke is way too old," commented Lily after a moment. "You need new material, James, or no girl is going to want to date you for long."

Rose let out a small laugh as she imagined James frowning and looking confused. He was probably looking to Lily for an explanation as well.

Lily could be quite blunt when she wanted to. She was a straightforward, honest, takes-no-crap-from-anyone kind of girl. It was Lily's bluntness that Rose loved so much, and the fact she put her two older brothers, and any other guy, in their places.

The crowd quieted as they stared entranced at Rose. She was stirring the potion vigorously as the dark brown began to slowly lighten up.

"What are you all staring for? I'm just stirring the bloody potion," she said.

"You make everything look so easy, Rosie," James said, taking a seat on the tile floor.

"Apparently it's not," said Hugo. "She kept yelling at me to shut up before you got here."

"I wasn't yelling, and don't call me Rosie," said Rose.

"Then maybe we should start calling you Lady Luck," joked Fred. "Lady Luck making us Liquid Luck."

She turned up for the last time and raised her wand.

" _Felixempra!_ " she said as she waved her wand in a figure of eight over the potion. She dropped her arm and watched the potion as it turned a velvety gold.

"So now you just let it sit for six months?" said Albus. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, and then we'll have enough Felix Felicis for all of us to take a little," she said.

"Right, but me and James get the most, right?" asked Fred with a serious expression on his face. Rose crossed her arms.

"I made the potion," Rose said, "so I should get the most amount of it."

"Yeah but we're paying you!" whined James. He tried to give her his signature puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't see any money," she commented. She stood up and stretched her arms before bending down and cleaning all her supplies up. Albus bent down to help her.

"Between you and me," she whispered to him, "there'll be plenty for us to take more than a day's worth. Just don't tell James and Fred because they'll abuse it, knowing them."

"Then why even make the potion for them?" said Albus.

"Because it's their last year," said Rose. "And they offered me _a lot_ of money."

Rose and Albus finished packing up her potions kit and stood facing the others.

"How do you know no one will find this place, Rosie?" asked James.

"Don't call me Rosie, and I'm going to place some undetectable enchantments so no one can get in. I've even already sworn Moaning Myrtle to secrecy by offering her a signed picture of your dad, so that's taken care of."

"I'll say it again," Hugo said, "thank god you inherited Mum's brains."


End file.
